Camp romance
by irishfanficgal
Summary: Ally Dawson goes to her estranged mother's music camp with her two best friends and bumps into a certain blondie what will happen? Will Ally finally trust someone or will Austin just be another camp romance? Auslly, Dassidy, Trez Rated M for language and adult content later on in story.


Chapter 1 Ally's POV

I'm Ally Dawson and I'm the school's badass. Seriously nearly everyone is scared of me. Except my two best friends Trish and Cassidy. Anyway, when I wake up on the last day before summer, I pull on a pair of fishnet stocking and a corset top that has a short skirt (well ruffles) at the end. When I walk into the kitchen, I see my older twin brothers Andy and Alex smirking as their best friends Sam and Daniel staring at me, open mouthed. They're only older than me by a year and a half so I decide to flirt.

"Hey boys" I wink. "Hey Ally" Sam says, attempting to deepen his voice. Alex hands me a letter. "Ugh from the slut" I groan. "Yup, our darling mother has written another letter to you" Alex says sarcastically as Andy walks out, punching the wall. You see my mother left every summer to run a music camp and she started going more and more. When my little brother Alan was only two months, she left for good. I was 12 and I basically had to raise him. Seriously screwed up everyone to be honest. My dad does his best though at least he isn't an alcoholic. She's forever writing letters of apology but I always ignore them. "Well I'm most definitely going to have to do something almost illegal today" I smirk. "That's the little sister we all know and will probably have to bail out of jail later in life" Andy says, wiping a tear away. "OH when you go to visit Adam in prison today give him this" I hands him a letter from her. "Ok. Hey when's Amy (our oldest sister) getting out?" Andy asks, walking back in. "27th of November, 2015" I recite. Ok I'll explain.

All in all I have four brothers and one sisters. Adam, 21 (in jail for getting into a fight with a guy who had tried to hook up with me), then Amy 20 (in jail for threatening bodily harm on a cheerleader who had been bullying me and she got extra time for getting into fights with the guards of the prison), then the twins 18(Andy just got out he did two years in juvie when he started taking drugs and getting into fights especially with people who tried it on with me and Alex didn't go to jail. Yet. Although he is this close to beating up a jock Trent who keeps trying it on with me ), me 16(in case you haven't noticed my family is kind of protective of me. It's because I was close to my mom and it affected me the most when she left), and Alan 4. All our names are A because my dad had an idea it could bring us luck. Yeah right. Anyway back to this morning.

"Ah right. Poor dad having to deal with you lot" Andy sighs. "Ah I don't cause NEARLY as much trouble as you do" I protest. "Hmpf!" he mutters. "You know it's the truth" I say. "Maybe" Andy mutters as I laugh. "Anyway I have to be on my best behaviour today or I'm getting punished" I say sarcastically. "He could always send you to mother dearest" Alex points out. "I'm going to get Alan ready for school" I mutter.

As I finally arrive to school, Cassidy and Trish smirk. "Loving the outfit" Cassidy catcalls. I bump into someone. "Hey watch it" I growl. I look up and it's Austin Moon and his friends Dez and Dallas. They are geeks but don't get bullied. "Ugh Moon boy watch where you're going" I snarl. "Oh and if I don't?" he challenges. "Aw someone got a backbone" I say in a baby voice. He rolls his eyes and walks off. Cassidy and Trish walk over. "Ok I have an idea for a prank" I announce. I fill them in and they smirk. "I'm in!" they both chorus.

As the bell rings signaling the start of lunch, everyone comes out of class and there#'s an awed silence as they take in our handiwork. The walls are postered in embarrassing pictures of the teaachers, including the principal with his secretary getting busy. The three of us lean against the lockers, smirking proudly. Everyone stares at us. "Wait til you see the cafeteria" I call out and the reaction is stampedes towards the cafeteria. The tables are all overturned and the walls is covered in spray paint. The food is thrown everywhere and to top it all off, a school bus full of balloons(filled witth paintthat everyone was throwing around) was in the centre of the room. Everone applauds. "ALLYSON DAWSON. CASSIDY PEEPLES. TRISH DE LA ROSA. STRAIGHT TO MY OFFICE" Principal Jackson roars.

After a long lecture and a warning that all our parents are at my house, we are allowed leave. "So what do you think the punishment will be this time" I ask as we get into my car. "Probably juvie" Trish jokes. "Probably" I agree. "Oh crap! I have to pick up Alan!" I scream. Trish and Cassidy smile. He's the only kid they actually like. "Yay! Our parents won't give out to us too much in front of him!" Cassidy does a victory dance. "Ugh dad will probably tell my mother" I groan. "I sure he won't" Trish attempts to comfort me. I pull into the babysitter's (Jennifer and she's dating my dad) house and walk up the steps. "Hey Ally! He's all ready to go!" she chirps. "Aw thanks Jen!"I smile and hand her the envelope with her check in it. "Not a bother" she beams. "Ready to go little man" I ask Alan. "Yupple de do dah" he says. "You spend too much time with me" I shake my head. We wave to Jen and when we get to car, he jumps in the back with Cassidy. "Cass-i-dee" he shrieks. "Hey Al" she hugs him. "What about me" Trish ask, feigning hurt. "Trish!" he shrieks equally as enthuastically. "Thank you. Now how was school" she asks. "I got a new colouring book. Oh and I have a girlfriend" he smiles proudly. I almost spin the car off the road. "YOU WHAT?" I bellow. "Her name is Ariel but she's not a mermaid and she doesn't have cooties" he swears. Cassidy and Trish try not to laugh. "Guys have you noticed we're kinda scary around everyone but us and Alan?" Trish asks. "Yup" I nod.

When we pull into driveway, you hear our parents talking. "I'M HOME WITH ALAN, TRISH AND CASSIDY" I yell. "Come in here young ladies" my dad frowns at us. I gulp. "S'up mr and mrs De La Rosa? How you doing Mr and Mrs Peeples?" I ask. "We are fine" they all answer. "Girls as you know you have a lot of chances but today was the last one. We have decided on something" my dad starts. "Remember we love you" Trish's mom yells. "You are all going to stay, for the entire summer, with Ally's mother at Camp Sing along" my dad deadpans. "No I'm not" I argue. Cassidy and Trish look livid. "You are. Now girls you go pack. You're going there tomorrow" Cassidy's dad pipes up. At the same moment we all roar out the same thing. "I HATE YOU".

The whole of last night was spent on the phone to Amy, then Adam, who were both furious at dad. "What is he thinking?" Amy kept yelling. "Alls it'll be ok. I promise" Adam swears. Because I'm the youngest girl, they are all really protective of me. "Relax Adam I'll get the whore to kick me out of her stupid camp!" I smirk. "That's my girl" he says proudly, you can hear the smirk in his voice. The twins got angry at dad and Alan kept crying. "Relax honey I'll be back" I coo at him. "But Adam, he said that he didn't come back. Amy said that, she didn't come back. And mommy never was here, so she couldn't have come back" he bawls. "I promise I'll come back. Amy'll be back and so will Adam. And mom, well I don't know buddy" I lie. He sniffs. "Anyways the twins will mind you, right boys" I look sternly at them. "Oh hell yes! We can teach him how to be a man!" they say in macho tones. "There's nobody here. You can watch spongebob" I laugh at their relieved faces.

Trish and Cassidy arrive at 7 in the morning. "Morning!" my dad thrills. The three of us grunt in response. "Let's get this show on the road!" he says, rubbing his hands together. We glare at him. "C'mon girls it'll be fun" he pleads. We laugh bitterly in response and plug in our earphones.

When we arrive at camp, a small group is waiting. My "mother" is there too. "Ally! I missed you so much" she cries. "Well then Penny, you shouldn't have left" I spit. She stops in her tracks. She looks at Trish and Cassidy, recognising them. "Hey girls" she greets. They glare at her stonily. My dad clears his throat. "Ally I have to go now. Andy and Alex are alone with Alan and I don't want to come back to a burned down house. Oh and Adam has his parole trial tomorrow and if it goes well, he'll be out next week and he said he'll come up and visit you" dad beams. I hug him, as does Trish and Cassidy. "Bye Daddy Lester" they chorus. "Bye dad" I hug him. My mom's watching our goodbye. Dad climbs into his car and speeds off. "How have you been?" my mom asks weakly.

"Well I had to raise my baby brother, watch my older brothers and sister go in out of jail because their mother couldn't stay with them and I've been sent to Hell on earth with the she-devil herself" I say. Trish takes a step forward. "Ms Dawson (my mom looks shocked because Trish and Cassidy always called her "Mammy Penny") where are we being forced to stay?" she asks. "In cabin 2B, with a three of the guys" Penny smiles tightly. "Thanks slut" I call. "Allyson Dawson" she scolds. "You lost any right to ever "teach me manners" when you left. ALthough it wasn't as though you were ever really there, not for the four years before you finally left. Well I thank you because you aren't a mother, you're a slutty bitch who didn't care about her kids enough to stay. Oh and Amy and Adam are inside, Andy just got out. You drove him to drugs. Thought you might like to know. I may be forced to be here but don't expect any of the three of us to do any of your activities. We'll do our own thing" I spit before grabbing my suitcases and stomping towards the cabin. Trish and Cassidy follow, smirking. "Well you told her" Trish exclaims.

As we walk into the room (which is full of smoke) three figures scramble to put out their cigerattes. "Sorry Penny" they apoligise. "I'm not that whore" I snap. They jump. "Ally?!" Austin?! asks. Dallas and Dez stand up behind him. "Yup" I smirk. "Why are you three here" I ask. Austin smirks. "Looks like you've found your cabin mates" he says. "Ugh" I groan. "You know you really look like Penny, the camp owner" Dez says. "That's because she, unfortunately, gave birth to me" I sigh. "Penny's your mom?!" Dallas asks. "Yeah you got a problem with that?" Cassidy asks. "I call this bunk" I say, putting my stuff on the one furthest away from the door. The boys go to complain but Penny looks in.

"Ah welcome back guys! I see you've met my daughter" she says, looking at me. "What did I say about calling me that?" I scoff. "I am your mother" she snaps. "Nope no you're not" I disagree. "Yes I am and I'm expecting to see photos of your siblings!" she says. "Well no because one I didn't bring much, two you're not my mother, you're just a cold hearted bitch who popped out kids like tictacs and left,three if you were concerned about us you wouldn't have left us and four if I do you might cry and beg for forgiveness again. Oh and dad is proposing to Alan's babysitter soon. It's good because she's his mother" I smile. "No she's not I am! And no you're dad and I will get back together!" she protests. "YOU LEFT WHEN HE WAS TWO MONTHS OLD! You're no his mother! And dad has no interest in a std riddled slut like you" I yell. Austin looks intrigued, Dallas and Dez look down right confused and Cassidy and Trish look pissed. "Dinner's at 7" she says through gritted teeth. "That's if my appetite isn't completely gone after seeing you because it makes me so sick thinking about you and your many stds" me, Trish and Cassidy say in unison. "Girls" my "mother" begs. "If that's all?" I say, motioning the door. "Allyson Dawson be nice to your elders!" she snaps. "You told me to ignore prostitutes so I'm ignoring you!" I smirk. She walks out.

"You're a little harsh with your mom" Austin says. "That slut is not my mother!" I snap. "Yes she is Princess" he says. "She may have pushed me out of her vagina but that don't make her a mom" I snap. He shrugs and continues unpacking his stuff on the bed nect to mine. "Wort day ever" I groan."TRUE THAT!" Trish yells. "Ally I have something after dinner you'll like" Cassidy winks. I smile, knowing what she was going to do. "Oh my god are you guys lesbians?" Dez squeals. "NO. Although I do hook up with girls from time to time, to stop myself getting bored" I say in a monotone. "Hows bout this? Adult truth or dare, right after dinner" I challenge. "You're on" Austin smirks, shaking my outstretched hand. Dinner passes by uneventfully and pretty soon we're al sneaking into the cabin. "Tada!" Trish says while pulling out a bottle of vodka. Oh it's on.

"Ally truth or dare?" Trish slurs. "Dare!" I slur back. "I DARE YOU TO MAKE OUT WITH MOON!" she yells. I look at Austin, who's lying back on his bed, smirking. "Fine" I sigh deeply. I walk over and pull him into a kiss. Itt soon gets steamy and his hands slide up my top until Trish interrupts. "I DIDN'T SAY SCREW THE GUY!" she screams. I giggle and pull away. "Coming for a walk?" Austin winks. "Sure" I smile. Cassidy smirks. "Youu usssseed too lovve Austiin" she slurs. I facepalm. "Really?! Austin loves Ally too!" Dez shrieks. I look at Austin who's turning red. I pull him into a kiss which he returns. "Be my girlfriend?" he asks. "Sure" I answer. I hear a scuffle inside the door and as I go to open it, Trish, Cassidy, Dez and Dallas all tumble out. I roll my eyes.


End file.
